Tangled in Lies (Part 2) (NW Episode 4.12)
Tangled in Lies (Part 2) is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Primeval:New World.It is also the second half of a two part story. Synopsis With Mac in the water and his fate remains unclear and the Titanoboa and Megladon's fight getting well out of hand,what will Jay do? Meanwhile Jardine escapes custody. Plot Jay continues shouting for Mac who surfaces in the water and onto dry land,knowing he is safe Jay turns his attention to the Titanoboa and Megladon which ties to bite the snakes tail but fails causing the snake to try and constrict itself around the shark. Meanwhile Toby and Mara locate the anomaly nearby causing Mara to comment on how beautiful the anomaly is then Toby counts the shards on the anomaly trying to figure out how long the anomaly will remain open for. At the Project Magnet base Sam and Sonia go to the interrogations area and question Darius on how he knew the Wise Woman,what is the WW institution and what is he up to,where Darius tells them that he is contacted by the Wise Woman six months previously whilst Jay and Sonia went missing and she gave him an offer he couldn't refuse,complete control over the anomalies. Meanwhile Jay is joined by Mac and they watch the Titanoboa attempt to constrict the Megladon but before it can do so the Megladon bites it causing a deep wound in the side of the Titanoboa which causes the creature to retreat to a nearby boating warehouse which alerts Jay and he heads there with some soldiers which leaves Mac dealing with the Megladon. Elsewhere Toby takes data from the anomaly and gives a sigh which causes Mara to ask her what's wrong and she says she is getting tired of just doing the same thing all the time just collecting data from the anomaly and getting nearly getting herself killed and tells Mara is is considering handing in her resignation and traveling the world. Meanwhile Sonia is informed of the incursion at the boat house so goes to help leaving Sam with Darius, then Darius begins to size up Sam telling her she is weak and process to grabs her EMD left on the table and shoots her twice knocking her put and leaves the room heading for his lab. At the coast the Megladon gets tried and heads towards the boat warehouse as well and Mac calls Jay informing him who is joined by Sonia and they enter the facility to see people being eaten alive by the Titanoboa which them tries to attack the team but EMDs are used on it and then it moves to an electrical matainence area and is electrocuted to death Sonia then sees the wound and points out that and being electrocuted was just to much for the creature which is transported back to the anomaly but the Megladon then arrives and attacks the creatures but EMDs soon scare it away back to the anomaly,then soon the body of the Titanoboa is put back through and that also closes. Then the team and Mara return to the base and go to the interrogations room to find Sam unconscious, Mara begins Sam round and she is taken to medical and Mac accompanies her,Toby and Sonia check the car park whilst Jay goes to Darius's lab and finds him there packing his equipment and blue prints into a suite case then Darius prepares to fire his EMD when Jay uses his and the shot hits Darius on the heart and he falls to the ground dead. An hour later Sam is okay and Jay gives a statement of his version of events which is backed up by CCTV and Mara points out Darius had an heart condition which must have caused his death. The following day Toby shows tells Jay of the WW institution and Jay tell her to look into it. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Mara Fridkin (Guest) *Darius Jardine (Guest) (Death,last appearance) Creatures *Titanoboa *Megladon Setting *Cross Photonics *Project Magnet seaside base *Boat factory Trivia *More grotesque scenes of the Titanboa and Megladon fight were made but were cut as the producers felt they were to gruesome for a family show. Gallery DJ2.jpg|Darius Jardine about to die S4p12.jpg|The poster for the episode Td.jpg|The Titanoboa injured Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 4 Episodes